The present invention relates generally to hitching devices and more particularly to a hitching apparatus that can be used to accomplish all operations necessary to connect trailing vehicles or implements to draft vehicles directly from the operator's station.
Hitching devices presently available have several disadvantages, including highly complex structures resulting in the need for levers, rods, cables or the like extending to the operator's station. Further these complex structures require a great deal of operator time to install and disassemble which limits the flexibility of the draft vehicle. Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved hitching apparatus.